Week at the Park
by snakebun
Summary: Sunday means sleeping in, unless you wake up with an extra person in your bed... The rest of the week means work. [[Mordecai X Rigby]]
1. Sunday

Day Off at the Park

[Mordecai X Rigby]

He woke with the morning light peeking through the blinds. It was Sunday, and they normally had little to no work that day. Benson stayed home, staying it was his official day off and than he would not come near the park. He left Skips in charge.

He tried to roll over, away from the light, but something was pinning his arm to the mattress. He looked down at a mess of brown hair.

"Dude!"

Rigby woke with a start, leaping out of bed. "I'm up!" He was wearing shorts and one of the old band t-shirts.

"You were in my bed again!"

"Uh... what?" He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

"Why do you keep getting in bed with me?"

He stared at him, unsure how to answer. He couldn't just blurt out his real feelings. He was in love with his best friend and his subconscious got the better of him when he woke in the middle of the night feeling particularly cold and alone.

"Dude, are you even listening?"

He looked up into demanding blue eyes. "I don't know. It just happened."

"Learn to control yourself! I don't want you sleeping with me."

"I'm... sorry..." He looked down at the floor. Tears stung his tired eyes. "I gotta go!" He burst through their door.

He went down to the kitchen for a soda. Maybe he would just sleep on the couch, just in case he wanted to be wrapped up in Mordecai again. It was getting harder to resist the urge to be close to him, even if it meant sneaking into his bed, letting him unknowingly wrap his arms around his smaller frame. He grinned to himself at the thought. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and turned around. The park handy man was sitting at the round table. He yelled and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It's eight in the morning on Sunday and you're out of bed. Something's wrong."

"Just thirsty."

"Of course." He nodded slowly, clearly noting Rigby's red eyes.

Was there anything that Skips didn't see? He looked away from those piercing eyes.

"I've been around a long time-"

"It's none of your business! I don't care if you know what's going on, just don't tell anyone. The rest of the guys don't need to know I'm gay!"

"Including Mordecai?"

He inhaled sharply. "Shut up!" He stormed past Skips to the living room and walked into something. He fell back on the floor. There shouldn't have been a wall there. He looked up into blue eyes. "Mordecai!"

He stood frozen on the spot, his eyes were dark.

Rigby looked away and tried to focus on something else, but his eyes kept wandering over the contours of his bare arms. He was still dressed in his pajamas and tank top.

"You're up early."

He remained silent.

"I think I'll go back up to bed now." He stood up. "My bed, of course." He moved around his tall friend toward the stairs.

"How come Skips knows your secret?"

His head snapped back as he groaned. "You heard..."

"Every word, dude."

"You know Skips, man. He knows everything about everybody. He loves to gossip."

Mordecai shook his head. "I thought we were friends."

"We are! I didn't want to be made fun of! I've been kicking myself trying to figure out how to come out and say it, but it all ends with Muscle Man laughing at me and you thinking I'm a creep!"

He turned and looked at his friend and saw the hurt on his face. He was so worried about what everyone thought of him. His eyes filed with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. "Rigby..."

"Just let me have it, man! It'll be great practice for when Muscle Man catches wind of this. Tell me I'm a fag or queer or whatever. Just promise me we'll still be friends because nothing would be worse than losing you completely."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and squeezed gently. "You'll always be my best friend, Riggs."

"Mordo..."

He rested his chin on top of his messy brown hair. "I knew you were stealing my shampoo."

"Way to ruin the moment." He ducked out of his arms. "So now you know and we're friends and we can put this whole thing behind us."

Mordecai followed him up the stairs, his words were traveling in one ear and out the other until they reached their room.

"I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day, man!"

He watched Rigby climb awkwardly onto his trampoline. "Dude..."

"What?" He looked up.

"Could you... come over here?"

"I just got comfortable." He rolled off the trampoline and crossed the room to Mordecai's bed. "What? You're not going to punch me, are you?"

Mordecai looked into his brown eyes. "Look, dude... I just want you to know..." He grabbed Rigby's hand and pulled him closer. "I... uh..."

Rigby smiled. He knew what was going on. Mordecai was doing his signature move where he wanted to say something, but chickened out in the end. He was pulling a Mordecai... on him! He rested his forehead against the other and whispered "Stop talking."

He pulled back, bringing Rigby into his bed with him. He brought the smaller man into his arms and laid them both down on the pillows together.

He buried his face in his black tank top and smiled.

"Your face is burning up."

"Oh... yeah. It's your fault. Your blanket is heavy."

"You aren't under it."

"Right."

"Is this too much? Too sudden? Too weird?"

He looked up. "Maybe a little. You shouldn't do this just to make me feel better. I mean, you like Margaret."

"Dude, we've only ever hugged once and now I'm holding you in my arms in my bed after only telling you this morning I never wanted you in my bed again."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you really that stupid?" He laughed at the angry look he received. "I..."

He sighed. "I can't believe you're pulling a Mordecai on me."

"Be quiet. I only do it to someone I really like."

"Pro-ove it!"

He didn't hesitate. It wasn't like trying to hook up with Margaret. He already knew everything about his best friend. Everything he needed to know was already there. He leaned in and let his lips hover above Rigby's. "Are you sure about that?"

His breath came out shaky.

"I guess that's a yes." He kissed him.

The world stood still in that moment. He wrapped his arms around his neck and played with the black hair at the base of Mordecai's neck. He smiled, but at the same time, tears began to fall.

He pulled him closer as he continued to kiss him, becoming more aggressive with each passing moment. His hand went under his white shirt and caressed his flushed skin.

He threw back his head and moaned at the touch.

"You like that? No wonder you let me punch you all the time."

"I don't _let_ you. Shut up."

He put his mouth at Rigby's ear. "I'm sure you don't really want me to shut up." He enjoyed every shudder and moan as he kissed down his slender neck.

"Mordecai... I love you..."

He looked into his big eyes. Rigby was disheveled and looked great in the morning light that came through the window. "You're my best friend. Ever since the day I met you, you've always been there for me. I knew we'd be together a long time. I never imagined it would be like this." He kissed his forehead, nose, then lips.

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm so tired."

"Yeah dude." He pulled his blanket around them. "I think... I love you too..." He looked down and saw he had already passed out. He kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. Finally he felt comfortable sharing his feelings with someone else, and it felt so right.


	2. Monday

Mondays Aren't so Bad

"Good morning Monday! I hope you all had a great day off!" He walked into the empty living room. That was unusual. Normally the guys stayed up all night Sunday and he had to yell at them to clean the house. Their video game looked untouched. What were they up to? "Staff meeting in an hour!"

Skips emerged from the kitchen. "I'll get the others."

"Where are Mordecai and Rigby?"

"I guess upstairs in their room."

"I'll go wake them up."

"Actually, Benson, I think they'd appreciate their privacy right now."

"What does that mean?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"They can be responsible when given the chance."

Benson nodded. "Of course, how silly of me."

He narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm as Benson walked up the stairs. He shook his head slowly, knowing what Benson was about to see.

Benson took a deep breath in front of their door, completely blowing off Skips' warning. He opened the door abruptly. "Rise and-" His face turned red.

The two young men were completely embraced in each other, still asleep. The taller one had his arms completely around the other's shoulders. The other has his arm draped carefully at his waist. He shut the door sharply and ran to his office. Every time he ignored Skips, he ended up embarrassing himself. He was just thankful no one saw this time.

"What was that?" Mordecai looked up.

"Nothing, come back."

"I would, dude, but Benson will be here soon. Get out of bed."

He embraced his love tightly. "No, I don't want to leave you."

"As soon as we finish our work we can hang out." He kissed his forehead. "Come on."

He groaned and slid out of bed. "I don't want to work."

"I know." He pulled on his white hoodie with blue sleeves and jeans.

"I would rather just stay in bed with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, dude." He turned around and watched the shorter man put on his own signature brown look, a t-shirt over black long sleeves and cargo pants. He grinned at the obvious red mark at the base of his neck. Rigby moaned the loudest when he bit there.

He met his gaze. "See something you like?" He turned away to look for his shoes.

"Now I don't, not with your misshapen butt."

"That's not what you said last night when you had your hands on it."

He smiled. "That's true." He finished lacing his shoes. "Done!"

Rigby barely had enough time to look up before he heard the bathroom door close and lock. He groaned and finally put on his own shoes. He went out into the hallway and beat on the bathroom door.

"Wait, dude. I just got in here!"

"Hurry up!"

Benson came out of his office. "Staff meeting in twenty minutes."

"Hopefully Mordecai is out by then." He glared at the bathroom door.

He saw the red mark on his neck and tried desperately not to stare. "Yeah..."

"So... how was your day off?"

"All right. I had some me time. Just took a day to relax and unwind. Watched some golf. What did you do?"

Rigby grinned as he tried to think of an answer. "I spent the entire day with my best friend."

The bathroom door opened. "Don't take forever. I still have to brush my teeth."

He repeated him in a mocking tone before closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Benson."

"Hi. Staff meeting at nine."

"Yeah sure. We'll see you out on the front steps."

"Did you have a good day off?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Just hung out with Rigby all day."

"How's Margaret?"

"Gosh, I don't know. I haven't spoken to her once since she left. Long distance relationships don't work, ya know?" That was odd, especially for Benson. Why would he suddenly bring that up?

He nodded. "That's what I've heard. Fifteen minutes." He went down the stairs.

Rigby opened the door and looked at Mordecai's puzzled face. "What?"

"I think Benson knows. Are we that obvious?"

"I didn't think so. Maybe you're just paranoid. We can keep this a secret, right?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone who gave you that hickey."

He grumbled. "Shut up!"

They sat on the steps behind Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. Benson stood in front of them, reading off his clip board.

"Skips, general maintenance. The park benches need to have bolts tightened. Muscle Man and Fives, I need you to go the nursery and pick up an assortment of ready to plant flowers. The garden around the gazebo is looking very barren. I think it died in that bad frost we had. Mordecai and Rigby-"

"Tell us where you got that hickey!"

"Muscle Man, shut up!"

"Come on, you should be proud you hooked up! Spill the details!"

"Muscle Man, Rigby's personal life is none of your business. Get to work."

"You know who else is covered in hickeys?"

Benson growled. "Your mom's personal life is none of our business, now get out of here!"

He stomped off into his cart, along with Fives, and sped off.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby, who was staring at Benson.

"The two of you..." He looked up. "What?"

"How did you know?"

"It was the look on your face when I asked you how your day off was. I can tell when someone is in love. Their eyes speak thousands of words. I never would have guessed though, but after thinking about it I realize you're absolutely perfect for each other." He looked down at his clipboard. "That being said, I don't want to find the two of you slackers making out instead of working when you're on the lawn or the couch in the house."

"Yeah, that's fair. What are we doing today?"

"Painting the gazebo. Skips is going to be planting when Muscle Man gets back. I've already got the paint, tray, rollers and brushes loaded up in your cart. It's mostly just touch up work. Try not to get paint on the concrete."

"Okay. Just let us get our jumpsuits."

"Of course. Just don't slack off as usual. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can be in each other's intimate company."

Mordecai smiled at his boss.

"I've got to go find Skips. I sort of owe him an apology." He took off towards the path.

"You know, Rigby, I have newfound respect for Benson. He didn't even yell or threaten to fire us. He yelled at Muscle Man."

"Yeah, man. He's not completely terrible." He leaned on his love's shoulder. "Should we ditch the job now?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but Benson is being way too nice for us to turn around and get in trouble. We should probably actually do it this time."

He groaned. "Fine."

"Plus being under a gazebo on a spring day sounds crazy romantic." He looked down and saw Rigby was gone. The house for was wide open abd he was running up the stairs.

"Come on. We got to put on our jumpsuits. I don't feel like getting covered in paint."

He smiled as he stood. Today was going to be a good day, even if they had to do something as tedious as paint.


	3. Tuesday

TGI Tuesday!

The gazebo was beautifully touched up to a brilliant white. The flowers had been planted in the surrounding soil. It was quite a sight.

"Great work guys! It looks amazing!"

"Thanks."

He nodded approvingly. "It's just so romantic with the roses. I thought he would just pick up like pansies or whatever. The roses were a great choice."

"No worries, bro." Muscle Man looked particularly smug. "That weird guy I bought them from convinced me they were the best."

"You didn't go to the nursery?"

"No way. My cousin knows an alchemist."

"Don't you mean botanist?"

"Horticulturalist?"

"No, alchemist. They're an expert on flowers."

Benson breathed deeply. "Okay, let's not panic. I'm sure they're just fine."

Skips and Pops were leaning over the rose bushes. "What do you think?"

"These roses don't smell like roses. Bad show, I'm afraid."

"Yeah. Let's get rid of these, and hurry." He pulled at the roots. They remained in the ground, unmoved even with Skips' strength.

The plants began to shake. Everyone hid behind the nearest tree and watched as the rose bushes grew and wrapped around every bit of the gazebo like vines. Red flowers boomed all around.

"Muscle Man, I'm gonna kill you!" Rigby yelled.

"Chill out bro. They're just flowers."

"Flowers you bought from some ancient potion maker," said Mordecai.

"Alchemist!"

"All of you just shut up!" Benson looked at the mess of vines. "We got to figure out a way to get rid of this overgrown mess."

Skips thought for a moment. "Let's try blades. Everyone go find a sharp weapon!"

They found whatever they could that was sharp, be it machete, shears, katana, or chainsaw. They hacked at the thick vines, the blades taking brutal damage. Muscle Man ran in with the chainsaw over his head. He brought it down and immediately locked up in the vines. He squealed loudly and punched the mess.

"Now, now, that's enough." The vines opened. A young woman was standing in the gazebo. She was dressed in a tight black suit from her neck down, except for her hands and feet. Her skin was a greyish-blue and she had orange hair to match her monarch butterfly wings.

"Who among you has summoned the gate?"

"Gate?"

"The gate of true love. This fixture has been turned into a gate to test the true love of two individuals who say their hearts are one."

Everyone glared at Muscle Man.

"Who needs their love tested?"

Benson shook his head. "No one does. If you could just leave, we'll make sure you get somewhere to test someone else."

She smirked at him. "I can't leave until the test is given. Summon up a couple to face the test."

Benson sighed. "Muscle Man? Fives? What about your ladies?"

They both shook their heads.

Skips looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "What about you two?"

Rigby looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn't want the secret out yet. It had only been two days since they got together.

"Oh please, as if Rigby could get a girlfriend."

"He doesn't need a girlfriend when he has me." He intertwined his fingers with Rigby's and squeezed gently. "Rigby is my boyfriend. I don't expect your approval."

Pops spoke up first, applauding them. "Huzzah! I thought you would never tell him your feelings."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you while you were sleeping."

"That's not weird at all, Pops."

He laughed.

Muscle Man was disarmed. "I never would have called it."

The alien woman was now seated on top of the gazebo with a nail file. "I can wait an entire millennia if I have to."

"Hmm hmm."

"Hmm hmm. Let's do this."

She looked down at the couple holding hands. "You two?"

They nodded together.

"Very well. Please enter the doorway. Fair warning though, only one couple has ever passed through here unscathed."

Skips eyes widened. He spoke low so that Mordecai and Rigby couldn't hear him. "It's a judgement gate. They'll only come out the other side of they truly love each other."

"And if they don't?"

"One of them will disappear."

They watched their friends with great anticipation and hoped they both would come out the other side.

He looked at the blinding white light coming from the gazebo entrance. "Are you ready, dude?"

He shook his head.

He pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They grasped each other's hands again abd walked into the blinding light.

She gasped loudly. "You did it! I can't believe you did it! Love really is blind! No one is going to believe me."

Their eyes fixed on the freshly painted wood of the gazebo. The vines had disappeared. A few scattered rose petals danced in the light breeze. The alien woman was holding a single red rose. She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"True love knows no bounds. I never understood what that meant until today. You two are each other's destiny. Never lose sight of that." She disappeared with a flash of blue light.

They sighed heavily together.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" They embraced the two with great relief.

"Good show!"

"You guys did it!"

"I knew you'd do it!"

"Thanks guys, I never doubted it."

"Me neither." Rigby buried his face in Mordecai's shirt and cried softly.

"We should go." Skips ushered the rest of the guys away from them so that they could have a moment together.

He stroked Rigby's brown hair. "Now you know just how much I care about you."

He nodded. "We'll always have each other, right?"

"You heard what that lady said. You're my destiny." He lifted his face and looked into his his now red eyes. "I love you, dude."

He smiled. "I love you, too." He stood on his toes and kissed him.

Benson was absolutely right about it being romantic, even without the flowers.

**I totally ripped the Judgement Gate from **_**Ah! My Goddess The Movie**_** and I'm not sorry.**


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

He froze solid when their eyes met. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and still as red as he remembered. He didn't know she was back in town so soon.

"Mordecai!" Margaret embraced him.

"What are you doing home?"

"Spring break! We should go to the beach and catch up."

"I'd have to ask Rigby."

"I meant alone."

He looked into her brown eyes. She was still into him. He found it hard to look away. She was his first after all, and they had so many fond memories together.

She put her arms around his neck. "I was sort of hoping... maybe we could pick up where we left off. I feel so bad leaving so abruptly."

"Uh..." He swallowed hard. He hadn't thought about her in that way since the mishap with her sweater.

Rigby glared out the front window of the coffee shop. "What is he doing?!"

"They're just friends now. He loves you." Eileen knew her friend all too well, though. She was an expert at charming men. Mordecai was better than that, she thought.

Rigby clenched his fists at his side as he watched the former couple, still hooked in each other's arms.

She leaned to him, planting her lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Rigby!" Eileen tried to talk to him before he rushed out the back door of the coffee shop.

He ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He couldn't just go home though. Mordecai would be there eventually, asking him why he wasn't at the coffee shop. He ran to the closest place he could.

Benson opened the door. "What are you doing?" He sighed when he saw Rigby's red eyes and tear streaked face. "I see... Come in. Do you want coffee?"

He shook his head and sat on Benson's couch.

"What happened?"

"I was supposed to meet Mordecai for coffee, until Margaret showed up and made a pass at him. He just stood there and kissed her like I didn't even matter!"

Benson sighed deeply. He was at a loss for words.

"I thought he was the one." He looked up. "What was he thinking?"

"Maybe he wasn't. You should talk to him about it."

He shook his head. "I don't want to. I just want him to leave me alone."

"Just think about it?"

"Maybe. Could you give me a ride to Don's place?"

"Sure. You're still coming to work tomorrow, right?" He met Rigby's sad brown eyes. "I guess you can have the day off. Just one day though."

He smiled. "I owe you one."

_**Conversation: Rigby**_

_**Sent 5:30pm.**__ You didn't come to the coffee shop. Is everything okay?_

_**Sent 6:00pm.**__ Where are you? You're not home either._

_**Sent 7:04pm.**__ I'm getting really worried._

_**Sent 7:06pm.**__ I know you're ignoring me. The phone rang once before going to voicemail._

_**Sent 8:54pm.**__ Please talk to me!_

_**Received 10:09pm.**__ Leave me alone!_

_**Sent 10:10pm. **__What's your problem?!_

_**Received 10:16pm.**__ Y dont u ask Margaret!_

He stared at the phone screen. Rigby had been waiting for him at the coffee shop after all. He groaned loudly and sat back hard on the couch. Maybe relationships weren't meant for him. His track record was getting worse every time he tried to get together with someone. He knew there was nothing he could say or do that would make Rigby forgive him. He decided he would sleep, and maybe an answer would produce itself in the morning.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Rigby returned to the house in the afternoon after spending the night at Don's apartment. Giving his younger brother some sugar was less painful than he expected. He went to the living room.

Mordecai looked towards the door. "Rigby!" He stood from the couch.

"Don't." He put his hand up. "I've been thinking. You're my best friend and I don't want that to stop. I think... I just want to go back to being friends. Can we pretend that I never said I love you?"

His mouth feel open. "Are you kidding?!"

"No. Obviously you still want Margaret. I don't want to stand in your way."

"I... What happened with Margaret... I don't know what happened. She just jumped on me and I didn't know what to do."

"Other than kiss her back."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah... me, too."

He took a few steps forward. "I missed you. I think I'm used to you being in bed with me."

"You can't keep talking like that, man. We're not together anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Step off! I told you, we're just friends. Get away from me!"

"What the H, dude? You can't just decide overnight that you're not my boyfriend anymore."

"I can if you're going around kissing Margaret!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I'm sorry I told you my feelings. I'm sorry I trusted you. I'm sorry I love you when you love Margaret!" He ran up the stairs.

"Rigby!"

"Mordecai."

He looked toward the kitchen door to see Pops. "Hey. I gotta go upstairs."

"He won't speak to you. He's trying to heal a broken heart."

"I can help him."

"You're the reason it's in need of mending."

Mordecai shook his head. "I can fix this."

"In time, yes. Now he truly does wish to be alone with his thoughts and feelings."

He sighed heavily and threw up his hands. "What should I do then if you're such an expert?"

"Love is patient."

"I guess so. Thanks."

"Good show. You've earned this." He pulled a red sucker from his wallet and handed it to Mordecai. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Yeah, sure. I think I'll take a walk around the park. Thanks."

He walked out of the house to the fountain and sat on its concrete edge. It reminded him of the baby ducks, and his best friend. He unwrapped the red sucker and popped it into his mouth. Cherry was his favorite. He dipped his hand into the cool water and watched the ripples extend outward.

The sudden sound of a saxophone caught his attention. He looked and saw man playing a saxophone wearing black slacks hung on suspenders. "Hey, Sad Sax Guy."

"Why do down, Mordecai?"

"Relationship problems."

"Ah, they can be quite fickle." He continued to play his music.

Mordecai sat back and listened to the familiar tune of George Michael's "Careless Whisper." He sang the song quietly to himself.

"_But now who's gonna dance with me? Please stay..._" He jumped up. "I know what to do. Thanks, Sad Sax Guy."

"Anytime, friend."

He dusted off the old karaoke machine in the garage and looked through the tracks to make sure he found the perfect song. When he found it, he smiled. He hoped this would work. Rigby had to know that he ready was sorry and that he missed his love dearly.

**[George Michael. Classic 80s]**


	6. Friday

**Friday**

"You ladies ready to embarrass yourselves at karaoke night?"

"It will be great, as long as it's better than last time."

"We're doing it at the house. There won't be any trouble, or cameras."

"Why did you decide to set up this party?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Just want to hang out with my best friends." He glanced towards Rigby.

Skips nodded, understanding the situation. Unfortunately, Mordecai's recent meeting with Margaret was the kiss heard round the park.

"Let's get started. Keep your shirt on!"

Muscle Man folded his arms over his chest. "I wasn't gonna, stop freaking out."

They went through multiple songs that night. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sang a classic rock tune, Muscle Man singing the guitar parts instead of lyrics. Pops enjoyed a catchy and somewhat poetic pop style song. Skips passed the microphone off to Benson who chose a Journey classic. He convinced Rigby to join him. Mordecai watched him go through the song and noticed he was purposefully avoiding eye contact.

He wished Mordecai would stop staring. It was making it harder for him to get him out if his head. He thought of the first time they kissed and he suddenly stopped singing.

"Rigby..."

"Please... stop..." He set the microphone down and ran up the stairs.

"Rigby, wait!"

"Whatever you have planned, do it now."

He nodded. He turned up the volume on the machine slightly. "I just want to say one thing before I start. Rigby... I'm sorry. Really sorry. I did something so stupid when I betrayed your trust. I promise you, I only want you. You've always been there for me, more times and longer than anyone. I've never felt this close to anyone before, and I hate this feeling in my heart. I didn't mean to push you away." He took a deep breath. "I love you, dude."

He sang his heart out in that moment. His friends sat on the couch, in silence, as he poured his heart out into the song. Rigby stood at the top of the stairs and listened.

"_I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, i know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend, And waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, The way I danced with yo-ou..._"

Rigby stood at the bottom of the stairs now, slowly stepping towards Mordecai.

The karaoke machine glowed with a brilliant light, completely surrounding Mordecai and Rigby. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just felt so hurt. I felt like I have you my heart for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing." He grabbed the other's hand and placed it on his chest. "It was for us."

He tried desperately to fight the tears that came.

Mordecai wrapped his long arms around his smaller frame. "I promise that I will never cause you this kind of grief again. I love you and I need you with me." He tilted his face upwards. "I missed you."

"Mord-" The rest of his name was lost in a kiss. They embraced and kissed passionately, lost in the brilliance of the blinding light that still surrounded them.

"I feel like we're flying."

"I'm not worried." He teased his lips.

"No, seriously. We're not on the ground anymore."

They heard their friends shouting their names beyond the light.

"How do we get out of here?"

"I don't think I want to."

"Why?"

"Just me and you... What more could we need?"

"Our friends, video games, places to hang out." Rigby looked up into his eyes. "We enjoy doing those things together."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just not ready to go back."

"I know, man, but you can't just leave everyone hanging at your party. That's just weak hosting."

He smiled and kissed his lips again. "Let's go back."

"Mordecai! Rigby!"

They fell onto the floor and laughed.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Better now." He squeezed Rigby's hand gently. "Just perfect."

"Don't stop the party now, bros!"

Skips cleared his throat. "Actually, I think I'll head home. It's pretty late."

"Me, too. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"It is very close to my resting time."

"Then excuse us, ladies." He pushed the karaoke machine towards the front door. "I'm finishing this party at my place, and you can come if you want. Whoo party at my trailer!"

Mordecai sighed deeply after everyone left and looked into his love's eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Rigby tugged at his arm, heading towards the stairs. "I didn't sleep well last night without you either."

"It's a bit early to go to bed."

"Sleep maybe, but we can go to bed and... Come upstairs with me. I want to cuddle."

"I guess we know who's the girl."

"Stop talking!"

They went upstairs to their room. Once the door was closed, Mordecai pinned him against it, kissing him roughly.

He gently pulled at his hair and urged him to get closer.

He smiled and deepened the kiss. His hands went under Rigby's clothes. He pushed then upwards, breaking the kiss long enough to pull off both of their shirts. He pressed their bare chests together.

He let out a soft moan. Mordecai's body was cooler than his, and he loved the sensation.

He found that sweet spot on his neck that made him whimper.

"Mordecai, no more hickeys..."

"Why not? I don't care if the whole world knows you're mine."

He bit his lip.

"I missed you so much. I need you." He kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for forgiving me. I won't break your heart again."

He smiled. "I believe you."

He carried him to the bed and held him in his arms. They kissed and talked all night long. TGIF.


	7. Saturday

Saturday!

He pounded the buttons on his controller.

"Are you even trying?"

"Shut up!" He hit every button he could in a feeble attempt to beat his opponent.

"Maybe you should learn some strategy. You're still just button mashing." He easily beat the other fighter on their game.

Rigby put the controller down in the floor. "I'd win if you weren't so cheap."

"No, you wouldn't. You can't button mash your way out of this game."

He stood on the couch and leaned over him. "I could. What do you know?"

Mordecai moved quickly, pulling him down and pinning him to the couch by his wrists. "I know how to get you."

"This is what I'm talking about. That's a cheap move." He struggled to get free. "Let go of me so I can get you."

"No, dude. You're mine."

He tried to be mad, but ended up laughing. "Okay, I give up. Let me go."

"I don't know... How do I know you won't try something?"

"Give me a little incentive."

He leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I thought I told you two not to make out on the couch!"

He got up and looked at their boss. "Sorry, he made me do it!"

"You were holding me down! I didn't make you do anything!"

"Get up and get back to work! Saturday is trash pick up day and the cans all need new bags or YOU'RE FIRED!" He stormed up the stairs.

"Better go do that."

"Yeah, then we'll come back so I can whoop you."

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it."

They loaded up the cart with empty trash bags and took off to do their job. They were quickly interrupted.

_Hanging with Margaret just feels so good..._

His body stiffened at the sound of her ringtone. He thought it was behind them.

"Why is she calling now?" He hit ignore and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Why _is_ she calling?"

"I don't know and I don't care." His phone vibrated silently in his pocket. She was persistent.

They finished their job on their time, of course. They used their trash bags as capes at one point and fought each other with sticks. Only when Benson checked on them did they return to their duties. The trash was discarded abd picked up by the evening. They returned to the house to see her little red car in the driveway.

"What is she doing here?"

"Let's just go somewhere else."

"No dude... I have to tell her."

"You mean you didn't? You're unbelievable!"

"I'm going to make it right. You have to come with me."

He groaned. "Fine."

They walked into the living room together. Margaret was sitting with Pops. She politely nodded and smiled as he spoke to her.

"Pops, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yes, by all means." He went up the stairs.

She smiled at him. "Maybe we could go up to your room and be alone. I'm going back tomorrow."

He shook his head. "No. I meant to tell you when I saw you, but I just got so caught up. I'm with someone."

"Me too, but this is spring break. It's like a free pass."

"You've changed a lot since you left."

"Not really, you know how many boyfriends I've had."

"Even when we were together?"

"I thought about it, but no. So who's this girl who's got you all worked up?"

Mordecai put his arm around Rigby.

She laughed. "No, really. I know you aren't into guys."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Look, I don't know why you're rejecting me, but you don't have to lie about it."

Rigby stood on his toes and kissed Mordecai on the lips. He pulled at his shoulders, urging him closer.

He returned the kiss with similar passion. His hands went to his waist and pulled his body into his.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm out of here." She left.

He shook his fist at the door. "Yeah that's right. This is my man now!"

"Someone is jealous."

"Stop talking!" He sat on the couch. "Maybe you should put your mouth to good use."

"You heard Benson. No kissing on the couch."

"He's gone home by now. Why are you worried?"

He smiled. "I guess so." He leaned over him and kissed his lips before moving down to his neck.

He ran his fingers through blue hair and moaned.

Benson came down the stairs and saw what was happening. He opened his mouth to yell, but shook his head instead. It was after hours, so he just smiled and went out to his car. The following day was his day off; Sunday. He wasn't about to go home tense.


End file.
